Tales of Symphonia Egg Hunt?
by colettetheklutz789
Summary: i got inspired from Easter! plz review!
1. Symphonia Egg hunt!

It was Easter in Iselia. Everyone was sleeping except Colette. Colette was in her Easter Bunny outfit and was running around Iselia looking for everyone.

"where is everyone?" Colette yelled as she knocked on doors and checked behind bushes. She was beginning to wonder if anyone was here until Lloyd came out of Genis' house while rubbing his eyes.

"Colette?" asked Lloyd as he walked toward her. "Lloyd!" exclaimed Colette as she ran towards him. She grabbed him and started to fling him around uncontrollably. "Colette! Stop it!" she quickly put down Lloyd and exclaimed "Lloyd it's Easter!" Lloyd looked at Colette's outfit. "wow, Colette…that's quite an outfit…." she blushed and replied "thanks Lloyd!"

Lloyd and Colette looked around and saw nothing except bushes and some animals running around.

'where is everyone?" asked Lloyd. When he said this they both heard two voices yelling.

"Stop staring at my breasts Zelos!" yelled the first voice. " Oh I'm so sorry Sheena! I just can't help it!"

As these two voices were yelling, Colette and Lloyd ran around the corner towards them. It was Zelos and Sheena arguing again.

"Just go wait over there with the others!" yelled Sheena to Zelos. "Yo! Sheena! Over here!" exclaimed Lloyd. "Lloyd! Colette!" exclaimed Sheena. "Can you guys go over there with Zelos, Presea, and Genis?" asked Sheena. "Uhh….sure!" replied Lloyd and Colette together in unison. Everyone was standing there wondering what they were doing. Kratos and Regal came around the corner and walked to Sheena. All three of them said in unison "It's time for the Easter egg hunt!" the rest of the crew was completely dumfounded on what was going on. Kratos explained the rules.

"Here's how it goes…you each are in a search for the eggs that we have hidden." "You have to find as much as you can within the time limit." "when all is said and done and the time limit is up we will meet back at this very spot and see what you got inside your eggs, this determines if you win" "the boundaries are Iselia so if you go out you won't find anything!" "got it?" asked Kratos. "Got it!" replied the crew. "Now, when I say begin, you may start your search for your eggs." said Regal. The crew was ready to get started: Colette was jumping up and down, Zelos looked as if he was ready to begin a marathon, Lloyd was in sprinting position and Presea was just standing there. "Begin!" yelled Regal. Each person in the crew either hopped, sprinted, or walked to go find their eggs.


	2. and the search begins!

Zelos saw an egg immediately. He ran as fast as he can to it but was thrown backwards by a demon fang. It was Lloyd.

"Zelos! That's my egg!" exclaimed Lloyd "No! I saw it first!" replied Zelos.

As the two were arguing Presea simply walked over to it, put it in her basket and walked away. The two kept arguing ; not knowing what had just happen.

Colette was hopping along and saw an egg. She squealed in happiness. She hopped over to it but, it was snatched away right before her eyes. Genis had seen the egg and wanted to take it before Colette came to it.

"Sorry Colette but, I want to win!" as Genis said this he ran away to find more eggs. Colette was left there in utter defeat. She was so upset, she went behind a bush and started to cry.

Presea was minding her own business and was looking for eggs when she spotted Genis. Genis saw her and ran over to her.

While blushing he asked

"Presea! How are you doing in the hunt?" as he started to talk to her Presea quickly dumped all her eggs into her bag. "Horrible" replied Presea as she showed him the empty basket. "Oh no!" exclaimed Genis "Here! I'll give you mine!" Genis had four eggs and he gave Presea all of them. "Here you are Presea ; I hope you find some more eggs!" as Genis said this he ran away to search some more. Presea opened her bag and put her other eggs back in. "Piece of cake.." thought Presea.

Zelos and Lloyd finally stopped arguing because they realized that there was many more eggs and they also became tired from yelling at each other.

Zelos was running frantically all over scanning the area when he tripped over a foot hanging out of the bush this made his eggs go flying everywhere. He got up but, to only find his eggs gone. Someone had picked them up.

"Shoot! I tripped and my freakin' eggs disappeared!" He sulked away knowing there was no way he could win.

Lloyd was also ruuning everywhere trying to find eggs because he still ha none. He saw two of the eggs in a tree but could not reach them.

Lloyd exclaimed "Beast!" he used beast against the tree to hopefully knock them down. The eggs came crashing to the ground and in the process, broke.

"Crap! That's just my luck!" exclaimed Lloyd. As he said this a huge loud noise came from far away.

"Super Lightning blade!" A huge jolt of electricity filled the sky. It was Kratos signaling that the time was up. The whole crew ran back to where they had first begun.


	3. Genis kissed who?

The whole crew was back at the starting place. Colette was still upset and crying, Lloyd had his arms crossed and apparently was really upset, Zelos was simply frowning in disappointment, Genis was smiling and Presea was standing there.

Kratos began "Let me see your baskets and we'll see who won." He came up to Lloyd. Lloyd chucked the basket at Kratos' head and said "Here! I have none!" Kratos was holding his head in pain and quickly kicked his son in the crotch. Lloyd yelped in pain Next was Zelos. "Here Kratos, I don't think I did so well….." Kratos opened the egg. A farting noise came out followed by "You lose!" Zelos looked away in shame. Next up was Genis he had three eggs. "I hope I did well!" Kratos each egg one by one and each one was a dud. Genis became very upset and hid behind a bush. Next was Presea she had a whole truck load of eggs in her basket.

"whoa!" Exclaimed Kratos. "It's final! Presea wins by a land slide!" "She found almost every egg!" replied Sheena "I see.." said Regal. "you win! Replied the three in unison. Presea asked "what do I win?" Kratos and sheena looked at each other and replied "A kiss from Regal!" Presea looked at Regal and blushed. Regal came up to her about to kiss her when Genis jumped in the way.

"I won't let you kiss P…" He was interrupted by Regal kissing him. Regal immediately pushed Genis away and was in complete shock along with everyone else. "I have to go!" yelled Regal as he ran away embarrassed. "Me too!" said Genis as he ran away also. Everyone looked at each other and then began to laugh hysterically. "OMG! Regal kissed Genis!" said the whole crew in unison as they continued to laugh. Presea was completely dumfounded on what was so funny. "I still didn't get my prize! Said Presea.

" I know…… Genis got your prize!" said Lloyd as he began to laugh hysterically again along with everyone else.


End file.
